


Gravity

by FudoTwin17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Bad Writing, Cybermen - Freeform, Depression, Dictatorship, Evil Sherlock, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Whump, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Rebellion, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudoTwin17/pseuds/FudoTwin17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When three alternate universes are forced together, the tenth Doctor finds himself stuck with two Sherlock Holmes and John Watsons. With Cybermen filling the sky and an evil Holmes on the other side, they must figure out how to return the universes where they need to be and fast before everything starts falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

 

It was a park. He didn't know when. Probably early twenty-first century, but he hadn't bothered to figure out exactly when it was. He was working much too hard on keeping his mind blank to let himself pay attention to such unimportant details ( _Not unimportant – Don't be stupid. Humanity isn't unimportant in any time – Stop. Just stop_ ). It was nearly impossible to keep his mind blank. He'd always had trouble with it. He was always racing and running, and his mind was just the same. It went so fast he sometimes didn't keep up, even if this regeneration had a mouth fast enough to match.

His dark eyes fell upon a single leaf as it fell from a silver maple. Though most of the tall beauty's leaves were lush and green, a couple were beginning to turn gold and silver. The single leaf that fell was a vibrant gold, only a touch of green at the tips of it's pointed tips. It was almost sad, watching as the pull of gravity stole it from its high perch, but all things come to an end at some point, even the resting places of leaves.

His eyes darkened. Some things were just meant to be. From falling leaves to Bowie – Some things were just meant to be, and Time Lords were not meant to change them. He clenched his fist tightly, forcing himself to calm down. 

Though any person walking past the young man sitting on the bench might see another human being, young and clearly out to keep his mind busy, the man that sat there did not feel the simple human pressures of everyday life and schooling and family. He felt the weight of the world and mistakes that he could find no forgiveness for. He was the Doctor, but a part of him wondered if he deserved another name.

But he didn't want to think. Stop.  _Stop THINKING –_

Someone screamed.

Immediately, the Doctor jumped to his feet, sonic screwdriver in hand, but there was no one. Nothing to do. He rose his gaze and gaped.

When he had sat down, the sun had been high in the sky and still it should have been, but he watched as a steady darkness took over the sky, spreading through the stars and lights, taking everything and replacing it with darkness, thick and black. But even across the darkness, there were ripples like illusions from other worlds.

Something hard seemed to lodge in his throat because he couldn't do it again. Not the stars going out. He simply couldn't. Losing Donna and Rose – No. He couldn't, _he couldn't –_

There was another scream, and his head snapped in the direction he heard it come from, but he hardly should have bothered. In every direction there were seeming mirages of things that hadn't been there and were fading in and things that had been there that were fading out. In fact, a number of people were doing the same, fading in and out into and out of reality. Even the ground beneath his feet seemed to be trembling as matter fought matter.

And like a tidal wave, suddenly his head hurt. Eyes watering, hands shaking, and hearts pounding too loud, he could feel the bend of reality, and it was _wrong._ In another instant, he was very awake and alert, only the smallest of headaches reminding him of a moment before.

He took a shaky breath and gave a tight smile. “Allons-y.” He murmured to himself.

Then he ran.

. . .

“Come on, come on, come on!” Exclaimed the Doctor, his brown coattails flying behind him as he rushed about. “Please, old girl! Just this once, work with me!”

To his relief, the Tardis began showing her results, showing them on her screen. The doctor leaned in, his eyes widening in horror. “No. That could destroy everything! Come on, girl, we can fix this. Or at least prolong it.”

The Doctor seemed to dash every which way, working as quickly as he could. Pulling metal wires, old gadgets, and other strange things from every which way, the Doctor seemed like a flurry of motion. Connecting strange wires and contraptions to his Tardis, the Doctor was steely with determination.

And it was six hours of no rest and constant work that he finally relaxed and the world outside stopped trembling beneath people's feet.

The Doctor took a breath, the stability of the universe having calmed him slightly but not enough to stop the twitching in his hands.

He swallowed. “Okay. Now that it's not going to destroy anything, what's causing it?”

No response. The Tardis didn't even attempt to change the screen. She just left it with the last readings.

“Please?”

No.

“Please?”

Nothing. He found himself assuming that she was offended that he had to use her to stabilize the universe. He scowled at her.

“ _Please!_ ”

The Tardis made a few (angry) beeping noises, and then the screen flashed. Though it didn't show what he wanted, it did give him a reading of two – or really six – specific people.

He didn't like it, not a bit, but at least he had something, and the Doctor could go a long way with barely a thing.

First step, though, find the two abnormalities on his scanner. He turned away, flinging the door open and getting ready to run into another adventure when –

“Doctor!”

He was quick to slam the Tardis door shut, wincing at the bang. He hoped she wouldn't be mad when he returned, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that no one should be able to touch his Tardis.

On every side of the blue box were men in black. They were clearly government cronies, and they reminded him far too much of Torchwood for comfort. Most held guns, and how he hated guns! Only one woman stood without a weapon in her hand. It was she that had called his name, and she that held the most power.

“If you would please come with us, I'd very much appreciate it.” She stated simply.

“No thanks. I'd feel much better on my own, thanks.” He smiled at her, and she gave him a look in response.

“I wasn't asking.” She gave a coy grin before turning away. “Guns down unless necessary.”

“Ah.” The Doctor gave a sigh. It always did seem to end up like this. He followed the woman with calm, assured steps and watched as she pulled out a phone and typed so quickly he could barely see her fingers move.

“You should watch how much you text, you know.” He told her. She rose a single eyebrow. “Carpel tunnel is no joke. I'm a Doctor, see. I know these things.” She simply smiled at him and continued typing.

And the Doctor followed.

 


End file.
